


Just Politics

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [44]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Authority Figures, BDSM, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Niall, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, First Time, Flogging, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Ocean Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Pain, Power Play, Sex slave Niall, Smut, Teasing, Top Zayn, Voyeurism, Water, just a little, master zayn, no prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is Ireland's gift to Zayn, the new President of England.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This turned into a small series real fast. And I love the idea enough to use it for something bigger later. 
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading!
> 
> S/O to dearest Joey, JoMouse, for betaing this thing.
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

_New, young President of England leaves for week long holiday only three days after taking office._

Niall was watching the newscast anxiously, tapping his knees with his fidgeting fingers. Little did the news know that it wasn't a holiday per say. It was much more formal than that. More political. It was more like a...rite of passage. They were on some tiny island with a small party, mostly security and political figureheads from his country and Zayn's. Niall was there to be given to Zayn as a present, to start off the young lad's new lifelong term as President on good terms.

Niall's father, the ambassador to Ireland, had jumped at the chance to have Niall be the country's gift to the young man. It was an honor; one Niall was praying he didn't screw up.

He'd spent years preparing for this, ever since he started to grow into the changes in his body. Ever since Zayn had come out when he was just a boy. When Mr. Malik died and left his country to Zayn, his training was pushed into overdrive. He'd stretched himself with toys larger than most in case Zayn was big, but worked on coming with very little in case Zayn was small. He'd practiced bringing himself close and holding off because Zayn would always be the one to tell him when he could come.

He'd had a trainer. Taught him proper etiquette, told him what to expect, even whipped him a few times so he'd know what it felt like, just in case. He was ready for his life as Zayn's sex slave. But he was so nervous.

"Niall," his father called. "It's time."

Niall nodded and wiped his sweaty palms on his thin shorts one more time before standing and following his father and their two guards across the lavish wooden huts that had served as their hotel for the two days they'd been here so far, and would serve as Zayn and Niall's private oasis for five days after the ceremony.

When they got into the large room where Niall would soon no longer be his own, Niall's mouth fell open at the set up. There were lit candles all over the room and in the center left were four large velvet curtains that boxed in a wide, unseen area. On the other side of the room was all of Zayn's people: his mom, sisters, advisers, and guards, but no Zayn.

Niall was led to the other side where he knelt about three yards from what looked like a throne, except it was made of glass and seemed to be iridescent. Moments later a dark shadow formed from the shadows behind Zayn's family. The figure became clearer the closer it got until Niall was looking up at an impeccably dressed, polished, imposing Zayn Malik.

If Niall weren't already on his knees he would have fallen just then. Zayn sat on the glass throne and looked over the entire group of people before his eyes fell and landed on Niall's mostly naked form. Niall couldn't tell if he was breathing or not, but his heart was surely pumping because he could hear it in the silence.

One of Zayn's entourage, dressed in a slick, navy suit spoke first. "Niall Horan, Mr. President, for your pleasure."

Niall shivered at the declaration. It's true he was here for Zayn's pleasure, and if Zayn didn't find him pleasurable then he went home with shame thrust upon his family's name. His father would surely lose his job, his mother her dignity. It all rested on the next hour or so.

"Come," Zayn ordered and Niall rose to make his way to kneel again right in front of Zayn's feet. Zayn raked his eyes over Niall's body slowly, catching every detail- and every flaw- with his knowing eyes. He stuck a foot out and tucked it around Niall's small waist to pull him closer. Niall's chest was pressed to Zayn's knee and he was breathing like an asthmatic. Zayn dropped his foot again and spread his knees, which Niall hoped was a sign to come even closer because that's what he did.

"Give me your hand," Zayn said and held his hand out.

Niall offered it up and Zayn brought it to his lips for a chaste kiss. Niall couldn't help the small sigh that tumbled from his lips at that. Zayn raised a brow and turned his hand over, nose running gently over his palm until his lips hovered over Niall's pulse point. Zayn held Niall's gaze as he pressed his lips to the thin skin, making Niall swallow thickly with desire.

Zayn's lips stayed on Niall's skin, moving up his arm until he reached the sensitive inner part of his elbow, where he laid another quick kiss. "Go wait for me," he whispered against Niall's skin and looked over his shoulder.

Niall nodded obediently and waited for Zayn to let his hand go before standing and bowing slightly. He turned to find his family and guards watching with open fascination. Niall caught his mother's eye and sent her a quick smile before walking to the large, enclosed space and ducking under the curtain. Inside was a large bed and a lush sofa with two throw pillows on either side of a small table with a lit lamp. On the table was everything Zayn would need to try him out, the second half of his test.

He'd made it past the initial inspection, but now is what really mattered. He would have to perform for Zayn with everyone waiting right outside the curtain, unable to see, but plenty able to hear what Zayn was doing to him. If he couldn't please Zayn right here, right now, then it was all over.

Niall wasn't sure what to do, already prepped and wet, so he just sat on the edge of the bed and waited. Soon he heard the light _woosh_ of the curtain and Zayn was ducking his head inside. He smiled kindly when he saw Niall and closed the curtain behind him.

"Hello," Zayn whispered.

"Sir," Niall answered just as quiet. Even with their lowered voices, he knew everyone could hear, since it was silent as death outside the curtains.

"When we're intimate, Zayn will do."

Niall flushed with pride. He said 'when', that had to be good. "Of course...Zayn." He couldn't help the smile that crept up with the words.

"You know what will happen now?" Niall nodded, but honestly he wasn't entirely sure. He knew he'd need to please Zayn, make him come essentially, but he didn't know how he'd be doing that. "I'm not going to fuck you right now." Niall was taken aback by the blunt admission but nodded nonetheless. "Even I'm not that close to my family. Plus, I'd like to save that for when we're...better acquainted."

"Yes, sir- Zayn."

"But of course I'll need to see how you are, intimately, what your skills are, if you can please me."

"Of course."

Zayn came and sat next to Niall on the bed, laying a hand on his upper thigh. "But it's not all about me." Niall was confused by that. Of course it was all about Zayn. Zayn was his Master, his Sir. It was always about Zayn. "I'd love to know you're happy with me as well." Zayn's hand slid higher until his fingers brushed over Niall's crotch. Niall eyes fluttered at the unexpected touch. "Is that alright with you?"

Niall couldn't believe he was being asked. "Yes, please," he breathed, unable to collect any more power in his voice.

"On your knees, then." Niall shook his head of the fog that had settled and slipped off the bed and onto his knees. "Start with your hands, then your mouth. We'll see what you can do." Niall nodded but stayed still, hands waiting in his lap. Zayn chuckled softly and nodded to his smooth bulge. "Well, go on."

Niall took his cue and got to work on Zayn's trousers. His hands were shaking so he went slowly. He finally got Zayn's zipper down and saw the curve of him in his pants. Niall didn't realize his mouth was watering until Zayn tapped his chin to shut his mouth with another fond laugh. Niall smiled shyly and let his finger trace the outline of him.

"Alright?" Zayn asked, so quiet he wasn't even sure he'd heard.

Niall was about to blow this, and not in a good way. He was so nervous that he was forgetting he was actually quite good at this. But the way Zayn was looking at him made him mumble, "I'm a bit nervous."

Zayn's face softened and a hand came up to cup his jaw. "Don't be. You are exquisite and I'm sure you'll do fine."

Exquisite? Well, if Niall wasn't blushing before, he surely was now. "I'm actually looking forward to this, but I hope I'm okay."

Zayn rubbed his thumb along Niall's warm cheek. "I have a feeling I'll have no problem coming if you're involved."

Niall bit his lip, calming his nerves. He just had to get started and then it would all come to him. He resolutely tugged on Zayn's bottoms until he lifted his hips off the bed so Niall could slide them down to his ankles. The blond's eyes felt heavy as he looked at Zayn, standing proud and flushed. He licked his lips and swallowed.

Zayn's hand slid from his cheek to his hair and he pulled him up as he ducked down until their lips met in the middle. Niall groaned into the kiss, the sound ringing out in the stone room. Zayn opened Niall's lips with his own and pushed his tongue inside. Niall hummed in delight and gripped Zayn's thin thigh under his pale fingers.

When Niall was about to have to pull back for air, Zayn did so, panting and smiling. "Lovely," he complimented reverently. Niall preened and slid both hands up Zayn's thighs to his cock. Zayn leaned back up and looked down as Niall's white skin matched up with Zayn's darker tone.

Niall gave a few slow, testing tugs to get a feel of him before asking, "Zayn?" When Zayn just loosed a stilted sound in acknowledgment, Niall nodded over Zayn's shoulder. "Lube? Please."

Zayn nodded shakily and laid back so he could reach, sitting back up and handing it to the young boy. "Your hands are soft," Zayn noted, voice already an octave lower.

"Thank you. I hope it feels good."

Zayn hummed and ran his fingers through Niall's hair. "Very."

Niall was overwhelmed with the need to please this powerful man. He drizzled lube over his palm and then down onto Zayn's tip, making him inhale sharply at the cold on his hot skin. "Sorry, sorry," Niall mumbled, but Zayn just shook his head and scratched lightly at Niall's scalp. Niall smoothed his fist over Zayn's head, then down his shaft, spreading the slick substance. He got a steady rhythm going before reaching his other hand up and massaging Zayn's balls in his palm.

Zayn stuttered a moan at that and rolled his hips. "Keep going," he ordered, voice low but heavy.

Niall picked up his pace and twisted his wrist during his glide. He brought his thumb up and pressed it across Zayn's tip, pulling a bead of precome from him. Zayn moaned again, louder, in pleasure as his fingers tightened in Niall's hair. Niall loved that response so he leaned forward and licked up the side of Zayn's shaft while he squeezed over his head.

Pineapple. Their lube tasted like pineapple. Unbelievable. They'd gotten lube in Niall's favorite flavor.

"God, Niall," Zayn grunted as his free hand came up to cup the back of Niall's neck. "Come on, baby," Zayn urged and pulled Niall down towards his leaking prick. Niall went easily, mouth closing over his protruding head quickly. Zayn groaned at the new warmth, both of his hands tightening on the boy.

Spurred on, Niall lowered down while he pumped the inches closest to Zayn's base. He kept his lips tight and his hand moving, praying desperately that he was good enough. Zayn's hand on his neck trailed down his shoulder and to his back. Niall pushed his tongue into Zayn's slit before moving down further, making Zayn scratch roughly at his back.

Niall moaned at the mark of ownership and power, sending vibrations through Zayn's body. "Yes," Zayn breathed. "Faster." Niall bobbed his head faster, moving his wet hand down to Zayn's sac while his other rubbed needy patterns into Zayn's hip. Zayn was pushing at Niall's throat now, and Niall couldn't get enough. He wanted Zayn to push him further, take him harder.

He lowered down more, choking on Zayn in his throat and making Zayn gasp and thrust up. Niall moaned, unabashed, and took him down again. "Niall," he moaned out. "I'm so close."

Niall hummed in approval and pressed his lips to Zayn's pelvis, breathing sharply through his nose and trying to hold back the tears. Zayn yanked hard on his hair and gave a last moan of Niall's name before shooting down his throat, cock twitching in Niall's mouth.

Niall swallowed his release and popped off, breathing hard and dazed. "Thank you," Niall panted.

Zayn laughed, light and carefree. "No, Niall, the pleasure was mine." He pulled Niall up onto the bed and down onto his chest, kissing him excitedly. When their kisses dissolved into giggles, Zayn let his head fall back on the bed. "You can all go home! I'm keeping him!" he shouted to the party outside their little cubical. Niall laughed and hid his face in Zayn's chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving this verse. The story is just getting good.

Zayn was dead asleep. Niall was wide awake. He was worn out, but his mind was running a mile a minute. This was the end of their first full, uninterrupted day together and Zayn was unreadable. Insatiable but unreadable. Not that Niall minded the former, but now he was sore in the best way and couldn't sleep. He couldn't get past what he was missing. He kept thinking over their day, trying to remember if he'd done anything that didn't please Zayn or made him upset.

He remembered the morning on the long couch with Zayn laid back half-watching the news, a sharp eye on anything that seemed important, while Niall sat on his stomach and wanked. Zayn had asked him to stay quiet so he could hear and if he made too much noise that he'd collar and leash him and wouldn't touch him for the rest of the day. Niall had nodded emphatically and worked himself up until he was shaking and coloring Zayn's tan skin with sperm.

He remembered out by the water when Zayn sat back on a lounge and Niall knelt on a towel in front of him. Zayn told him to open himself up nice and slow while he watched. He went one at a time, stretching his hole loose while decisively keeping his other hand off himself. Zayn's breathing was the only sign he was even paying attention, but he fingered himself until he came with a cry.

Then just now in bed, Zayn passed Niall a dildo and told him to fuck himself without any more extra prep. Zayn sat at the edge of the bed, eyes locked on where Niall had the toy inside himself, but he didn't touch him. He only gave a soft hum of approval when Niall shook through his orgasm before passing Niall a wet flannel and a smile. Then he got under the covers and told Niall goodnight.

He couldn't understand why Zayn hadn't fucked him yet. Zayn wasn't shy about complimenting Niall's body or asking for what he wanted, so he figured it must be that Zayn didn't want him. Niall had one job and he couldn't even seem to do that. Niall looked over at his new Master. He looked so peaceful, like this whole day was a complete success and he could sleep in peace. If only Niall could find the same peace.

If Zayn didn't want him, if he was just getting out of Niall what he could before handing him back, at least he was kind enough to leave him untarnished. But Niall wanted this. Zayn was actually fantastic, and he knew his life wouldn't get better than being with this man. Tomorrow, he would do everything he could to get Zayn to really want him. Whatever it took for Zayn to keep him forever.

***

Niall woke up with the dawn to shower and make himself presentable, including being naked as Zayn instructed him yesterday, before he set to making Zayn breakfast in the very fancy kitchen. The fridge was stocked with goodies and they had all the dishes they needed. They could actually live here forever if they wanted, hidden away from the world.

Niall was stirring the eggs in a bowl when Zayn came in with just a pair of loose joggers and bed head. Niall felt fondness wash over him and he just wanted to kiss Zayn all over his expanse of tan skin. Zayn sat at one of the stools in front of the counter Niall was working at.

"Morning, sir."

Zayn merely grunted in his general direction and let his head fall to the counter. "Smells good," he mumbled against his arm.

"It's almost ready. Would you like to eat here or outside?"

Zayn's head pulled up at that and he looked outside at the mid-morning sun. "Outside sounds great. I'll grab drinks."

They set up their food out on the partially enclosed deck. Niall finally got Zayn to moan. Too bad it was at his bacon. But Zayn was obviously in a good enough mood now so he decided to start his advances. He wiped his mouth clean and slipped to his knees under the table. Zayn barely registered it, but when he felt Niall's hands on his thighs he leaned back and looked down at his slave.

"What's this?"

"I wanted to give you a proper good morning." Niall slid his hands up Zayn's legs to his hips, where he rubbed his thumbs along Zayn's waistband.

"That's very sweet, baby." Zayn scooted his chair back enough so Niall could get comfortable and lifted his hips as Niall tugged on his bottoms. Niall licked his lips faced with Zayn's morning wood. "Go on," Zayn ordered.

Niall licked over his lips once more before taking Zayn into his mouth. He licked along his shaft while he slowly bobbed his head, lips pressed tight around Zayn's cock. Zayn's hand found his hair and he rubbed the pads of his fingers into Niall's scalp encouragingly.

Niall moaned around Zayn's length and worked his hand on Zayn's base while he focused on his tip. Soon Zayn's thighs were tensing and Niall knew he had to try. He popped off, lips swollen and wet, making Zayn look down at him in confusion. Niall kept his hand moving but brought his other around behind himself to his hole.

"I'll open myself up and ride you if you'd like." Niall couldn't demand things of Zayn, but he had to make it clear what he wanted if he was going to make Zayn keep him.

Zayn shook his head though, bringing Niall's mouth to his pulsing cock again. "No, love. Just finish me off."

Niall couldn't argue, so he took Zayn back in his mouth and brought him to orgasm quickly before standing up and grabbing their dishes to take them to the kitchen. By the time Zayn caught his breath Niall was gone.

***

Zayn took them down to the water later and they swam together lazily in the tropical sun. Zayn made his way over and brought Niall to him, their chests pressed flush while he pulled Niall's legs up to straddle his waist. He buried his nose in Niall's salt-slick neck and kissed his skin. "Beautiful," he whispered.

Niall gripped Zayn's shoulders in response and hummed happily. "Thank you."

"Remind me to host a party in honor of your father for his kindness in letting me have you."

Niall nearly burst with the news. Surely Zayn was keeping him now. "I will. He would love that."

"You're so lovely, Niall. Soft and bright," he purred the words against Niall's neck and shoulder, imprinting them on his skin.

Niall squirmed in his grip, consequently grinding his erection on Zayn. Zayn groaned quietly at the feeling and dropped a hand from Niall's waist between them to press on Niall's crotch. The blonde's toes curled in the water and his breath hitched.

Zayn smirked and bit down on Niall's pale collarbone. "Want me to touch you?"

Niall nodded frantically, fingers digging deeper into Zayn's back. "Please, sir."

"Zayn, when we're intimate," he reminded.

"Zayn," Niall moaned as his master dipped his hand under Niall's swimsuit to wrap around him. The older boy went to work quickly, twisting his wrist and pressing his thumb across Niall's slit. Niall was rocking against him, trying to meld him own body with Zayn's just to be closer. "Fuck me," he begged. "Please."

Zayn's hand just moved faster. "No. I want you to come for me."

As trained, Niall felt his body tense at the command before he released white streaks into the water. Zayn pulled him through it and tucked his spent prick back in his trunks before dropping him to the ocean floor again. Niall watched as Zayn walked from the water, wet dripping off his skin and tight swimsuit, up the beach back into their bungalow.

***

Zayn had Niall against his chest while they sat back on the couch, a book on Niall's lap. It was getting late, but Niall was far too comfortable to mention it. Zayn's arms were around his waist and his lips were pressed to his neck. Niall was meant to be reading, but the last sentence he remembered was from twenty minutes ago.

When Zayn sucked Niall's earlobe into his mouth, he moaned and turned his head to kiss Zayn firmly on the lips. "Can we go to bed, please," Niall requested softly.

Zayn hummed and shifted out from under Niall before scooping him up bridal style and carrying him, book forgotten on the couch, to their vacation bed. He deposited Niall before opening his legs and kissing up his inner thigh teasingly.

Niall huffed little puffs of air but waited patiently for Zayn to take things further. When he just kept kissing and nibbling on Niall's thighs, Niall propped himself up on his elbows and begged, "Take me. I want you so bad. Please, fuck me."

Zayn sat back and closed his eyes hard while he shook his head. "Not yet," he said sternly.

Niall couldn't take it anymore. "Why not? Please, I just want to make you feel good!"

Zayn lips pressed together grimly. "You do."

Niall sat up and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Why won't you take me? Have I done something?"

Zayn was quick to reassure him with gentle hands on his knees. "No, baby, no. You're perfect."

"Then why?" Niall asked, quieter now.

Zayn got back up and stood at the end of the bed. "I've never done this before."

Niall watched for him to continue. When he didn't, Niall moved forward and knelt at the end of the bed so he could touch his Master, a barely-there hand on his stomach. "What do you mean?"

Zayn cupped Niall's cheek fondly and delivered a quick kiss to his forehead before admitting, "I've never had sex before. I was so protected in my childhood and I'm still so young."

Niall was pushed back into reality. Zayn was right, he was only a couple years older than Niall's age. He'd just lost his father, and now he had an entire country to run. And now a slave to manage. Niall was meant to be relieving his stress, not adding to it. He could see that Zayn was way too young for all of that.

"Sir," Niall started, but Zayn interrupted.

"I know," Zayn breathed out and started again. "I know what I want, and I know what I'm doing, but I've never actually done it before."

Niall just wanted to pull Zayn on top of him and kiss him senseless, but he figured Zayn was feeling a bit too vulnerable for that right now. Instead he nuzzled into Zayn's hand on his cheek and said, "Well, I never have either."

Zayn rolled his eyes. "I know that. My advisers were very proud of your pure status. But you're not meant to know what you're doing. I have to be the experienced one. I'm in charge."

"Yes, you are," Niall agreed with a soft smile. "You can do anything you want to me. I know that, whenever you decide to, you'll make us both feel so good."

Zayn let his forehead fall to Niall's, closing his eyes and breathing in the smell of the ocean and his slave. "How can you know?"

Niall wrapped his arms around Zayn's middle and leaned his chin up to kiss him. "You handle me so well. You make me want you all the time. From the moment I first met you, you made me want to obey."

Zayn made a low rumbling sound in his throat. "Really?"

Niall nodded and bit his lip in faux innocence. "You're in charge."

Zayn pushed Niall back on the bed and crawled between his legs. Niall spread himself shamelessly and Zayn immediately found the solid flesh of his inner thigh with his mouth again. But this time Zayn licked from the curve of his hip to his prick and up to his tip. Niall shuddered under his tongue and spread his legs impossibly wider.

"I know how much you want me, baby. You've been asking for days."

"I'm sorry. I just-"

Zayn took Niall in his mouth, effectively shutting him up. His other hand pointed to the bedside table. Niall got the hint and pulled the lube out, passing it to the darker boy. Zayn kept his mouth on Niall while he slicked up two fingers. He dropped the lube and Niall from between his lips to say, "Tell me if I hurt you."

"Only if I don't enjoy it," Niall teased.

Zayn flicked his shaft in retaliation, making Niall buck up and gasp, before pressing a finger to Niall's puckered hole. Niall wiggled down on Zayn's hand, earning a sharp slap to his thigh. "Be still," Zayn demanded, and Niall froze.

The dominant man pushed his first finger into Niall slowly until the second knuckle was pressing his rim. Niall's breathing was shoddy, but his dick was twitching so Zayn figured he was okay. He wiggled his finger inside Niall's airtight body, feeling along the warm walls in amazement. "You're so tight."

Niall groaned as Zayn thrust his finger in and out slowly. "Didn't- God- didn't penetrate myself for a month before the ceremony so I could be tight for you."

Zayn bit down on Niall's hip and groaned. "Fuck, Niall. Doesn't it hurt?"

Niall quickly shook his head. "You feel great. Please, more."

Zayn nudged his second finger into Niall's hole next to the first and pumped them lazily, watching Niall's entrance move around the digits. Niall was pressing his hips to the bed in an effort to keep still, but his hands were restless on the sheets. "Play with your nipples, baby. I'm almost done."

While Zayn scissored him open, Niall flicked his nipples to hardness, moaning every time. "Zayn," Niall pleaded.

"Okay," he relented and pulled his fingers out. He slicked himself up and leaned over Niall to kiss him. "Thank you," he whispered against his lips.

"Thank you," Niall answered, voice cracking and eyes drooping. "Inside," he urged airily.

Zayn kissed down his neck as he pushed inside, shaking as Niall's warmth enveloped him. He got a little eager and pushed in the last few inches too fast, making Niall cry out. Zayn froze and rubbed his hand up and down Niall's chest. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry."

"More," was all Niall answered with. That, and a push of his hips. Zayn exhaled a shaky breath and pulled out before pushing back in, slower this time. Niall whined the whole thrust back in until Zayn was seated again. "Harder," he requested.

Zayn swiveled his hips, not wanting to hurt his boy their first time, while he leaned up and his hands took Niall's hips firmly. "Tell me if you need to stop," Zayn reminded again before laying into Niall's hole with a brutal pace.

Niall's whole body tightened, his hands on Zayn's forearms, his thighs around Zayn's hips, his hole around his cock. Niall threw his head back and loosed a desperate sound that had Zayn's spine tingling. He brought Niall's ass impossibly closer and hit deeper inside him.

"Oh God, I..." Niall's voice sounded wet.

"Should I stop?" Zayn asked, worried.

"No!" Niall clenched on him and shook his head frantically. "Don't stop! Please, don't stop."

Zayn leaned forward on one forearm while he kept the other on Niall's hip. Niall's arm wound around Zayn's waist, keeping him close. Zayn's head was weighed down with heat and lust and he wasn't sure how much longer he would last. "Can you come like this?"

Niall clenched again, like that made things clear, but answered, "Yes, sir," tightly, then, "Yes, Zayn."

Zayn knew what he was looking for but hadn't found it yet. He moved his hips around until Niall's nails scratched down his back and he moaned out. Zayn kept the angle and pushed in without much finesse, too close to care.

"I want you to come with me."

Niall nodded. "Yes, Zayn."

Zayn buried his cock deep inside his slave and shot into him, filling him with his seed. Niall's toes curled against Zayn's thighs as he moaned his Master's name and filled the small space between them with his cum. They both rocked against each other as they rode out their highs.

Zayn pulled out and fell next to Niall on the cool side of the bed, but was only cold for a moment before Niall curled into him. Zayn brought him close and kissed his sweaty hair. "Let's go clean up and sleep in another room so they can clean ours tomorrow." Zayn stood up from the bed, but Niall caught his wrist and brought him close again before he kissed the thin skin over the top of his hand.

"Thank you, sir."

Zayn softened instantly, picking Niall up to straddle him and kissing him deeply, tongues hot against one another. "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things get a bit heated! Whoo!
> 
> xoxo

Zayn's top advisor was on the island for the day, an important matter that needed Zayn's attention was to be discussed....or something like that, based on the phone call Niall overheard during breakfast.

Niall was perched on Zayn's lap, chewing happily on a bagel, while Zayn rubbed higher and higher on his thigh until he reached Niall's pelvis, making the blond drop his bagel back onto his plate.

"Sir," Niall tried, like half an attempt at formality, but when Zayn thumbed along the line of his thickening cock, Niall dropped any sort of protest and turned around to straddle Zayn's lap. "What should we do today?"

"Actually," Zayn pursed his lips, "our vacation is going to be put on hold for a few hours. I have business to attend to and I want you to sit by my side."

"Of course," Niall assured. "Should I get dressed then."

Zayn made an unsatisfied sound and looked down between them where he was still teasing Niall into full hardness. "I'm afraid so." He wrapped loose fingers around him. "But not yet. We've got an hour or so before the plane lands with my advisors on it."

"Only an hour?" Niall smirked and raised a brow.

"I can do a lot in an hour, my love," Zayn promised as he lifted them from the seat, Niall's legs automatically wrapping around Zayn's waist. They left their breakfast forgotten on the table and floated back into their room of whispy, white curtains and plush pillows.

***

Apparently an hour flies when you're having fun, and Zayn was late to meet his advisors on the shore. They end up waiting for him in the large meeting hall that they had the ceremony in until Zayn had finished tongue fucking Niall until he screamed and came untouched.

Zayn and Niall ran along the wooden pathways between buildings, kissing and tripping in the bright halo of the sun, Niall's hand making a muck of Zayn's already messy hair. Zayn pushed Niall away gently, a giggle on his lips, as they reached the entrance to the hall. He straightened out his thin shirt and pushed his hair back.

"You have to stay quiet during this. Just stand or sit by my side until we're done," he instructed without looking back. Niall slid a hand down the back of Zayn's arm in acknowledgment and then they were entering the intimidating room with the arched ceilings and marble floors.

"Gentlemen," Zayn greeted kindly to the three men, one being Zayn's closest adviser, that were lined up at a large wooden table in the middle of the room. The bed that Zayn and Niall christened was gone, as was the throne. All that was left were statues and torches and that imposing wooden table. It looked almost like a dining table, like this room should be used for parties with a grand feast.

Today, it was off-putting and solemn. The three men stood at Zayn's entry, worry lines etched into their faces and Niall wondered how long Zayn would have this job before he had those same lines. He supposed, though, that's what he was there for. Release.

"Mr. President," the man in the middle, and Zayn's most trusted advisor, Paul, greeted for all of them.

"Sit, sit. Let's get this over with. I'm actually quite busy," Zayn teased, and Niall flushed crimson behind him.

"Too busy to be punctual for our meetings?"

Zayn waved him off. "I'm sorry about that. I got caught up."

"I'm sure," Paul nodded knowingly. Zayn took a seat across from the men at the table, Niall taking the seat to his left. "May I speak freely, sir?"

"You always do, Paul."

"This boy is meant to be a necessary accessory, not a distraction."

Niall flinched at the word accessory. He knew what he was, what his job was, but Zayn had been so very clear that he was more than that the last few days, that it took him by surprise to be reminded of his status.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Paul," Zayn challenged.

"You can't allow your," he gave Niall a once over, "toy to keep you from your duties."

"Don't speak about him like that." Zayn's voice was calm but full of ice. It made Niall remember just who Zayn was and why he, and his family, were so suited for this position.

"Honestly, sir, he's below me and I should speak about him in plain terms that fit his place."

Zayn hit a fist on the table and stood up from his chair. "Watch your mouth! When I tell you to do something, you do it."

Paul stood up, matching Zayn stride for stride, and Niall could only imagine this is why Paul was in the position he was in. He wasn't afraid of Zayn, merely respected him and tried to do what he needed, despite the hardships.

"He shouldn't even be in here right now. He's meant for sex, Zayn, not business."

"I'll have him where I please."

"Unless you're in need of his services right this moment then he shouldn't be privy to the information we're about to discuss." Paul's voice was rising along with Zayn's, matching it tone for tone.

They stayed like that, in a battle of will, until Zayn softened and lowered his head. "Niall," Zayn called him up. Niall stood from his chair and saddled up to Zayn's side. "Go wait outside for me."

"Zayn," he started, an unsure question on his tongue.

"You should address him as Mr. President, or sir, slave."

Niall wilted at the vile in Paul's voice. "Mr. President," Niall corrected himself.

Zayn turned to him and put a soft hand on Niall's hip, thumb rubbing at the mound of his hip bone. "Just go."

Niall bit his lip, light eyes meeting dark for a long moment, before nodding and leaving the room. He waited right outside the door for the feeling of belittlement to dissipate. It didn't. He pressed an ear to the small crack between the large double doors and listened for Zayn's voice.

"He's not a distraction!"

"That's exactly what he is! I knew giving you this responsibility so young was a bad decision."

"It's my country to run! I will do my job, am doing my job. There is no one more suited for this than me."

"I don't argue your diplomacy skills, sir. You and I both know you're the rightful leader of this country, but England needs a man, not a boy, to run things. If you're so easily...distracted just by a boy, then I can't imagine what will happen when you return to your duties full time."

"I'm not distracted, Paul!...I'm happy." The second part was said quietly, more hesitantly than the first.

Paul sighed, like the joy in Zayn's words were heavy on his shoulders. "He's a slave, Zayn. He's not your boyfriend."

"I know that!" The words were weak but the weight of them was strong. Niall turned away from the door and made it all the way across the path to their private bungalow before the tears fell.

***

Niall was asleep on top of their made-up bed, mid-day sun streaming in through the large glass doors. He was spread out, legs and arms stretched across the whole bed, but Zayn could see the red left around his eyes and the wadded tissues on the floor.

"Ni?" Zayn shook his shoulder. "Baby, wake up."

Niall made a small sound of confusion before his eyes fluttered open and he wiped his drool from his chin. Zayn looked on in fondness before folding his arms across his chest.

"Zayn?" Niall blinked his eyes hard, clearing them and his head. The day's events came rushing back to him, what Paul said, what Zayn said. "I mean, sir." He quickly sat up and tried to push his hair into something presentable.

"I told you to wait for me."

Niall bit his lip and nodded. "I know I wasn't supposed to be there. I shouldn't-I belong here." Niall's hand pressed idly at the mussed sheets.

"You belong wherever I tell you, slave." Niall looked up to see dark eyes, but half a smile playing on Zayn's lips. "I think it's time for a punishment."

"What? Sir, I-"

"Are you about to argue with me, slave?"

Niall shook his head firmly, lips pressed together. "No, sir."

"Good." Zayn went through the door, throwing a, "Follow me," over his shoulder.

Niall scrambled after him, so afraid he'd fucked up permanently. Now, Zayn would surely give him back, and Niall would lose everything. He followed Zayn out of their house and down a wooden path to another, smaller bungalow. Zayn slid the door open and left it for Niall. Niall closed it behind him and took a look around. This house only had a small sitting room and one bedroom, bathroom in the hall. Zayn went into the bedroom and Niall went after.

His mouth fell open as he walked in. The walls were covered in things Niall had been trained with, but never really imagined he'd use in real life. Zayn stood in front of a massive bed, smirk on his lips and hands on his hips. "Get undressed."

It wasn't much to do, just slip off some tight shorts Zayn chose for Niall that morning, but it felt like a right task with Zayn's watchful eyes devouring his body. Niall discarded the shorts and stood in front of Zayn with shaking hands. "Sir-"

"Don't speak unless I ask you a direct question." Niall nodded. "You disobeyed me when I gave you very simple instructions. Now, I have no choice but to punish you. You must learn, slave."

Niall held back the tears threatening to make an appearance and nodded again. Zayn moved to his side and said, "Bend over the bed." Niall did as he was told, bending in half, on display for Zayn. Zayn went to the top of the bed and pulled on something Niall hadn't noticed before. A retractable handcuff came out from the headboard. Niall gasped at the sight but kept quiet.

"Give me your hand." Niall handed it over, arm outstretched towards his master. Zayn locked the padded cuff around Niall's thin wrist and then went up to the wall and flipped a little metal switch. "Pull." Niall yanked on the chain, but it didn't budge and Niall groaned. "Good."

Zayn went around the other side and did the same to Niall's other wrist. Niall let his head fall to the bed in something like defeat, maybe surrender. Zayn moved behind Niall and ran sure hands up his sides. "You know," he started, "sex slaves have been a thing in my family for generations. It's in our blood, I think." Niall tried not to squirm as Zayn's deft fingers got more curious. "But that's all they've ever been. Slaves. Toys."

Niall whined, low and hopefully quiet. But Zayn squeezed his hips in his hands. "What's wrong? Not happy with that title? My toy. My plaything. To do with what I want."

Niall felt his cock stiffen at Zayn's words. Zayn surprised Niall with a swift spanking to his right cheek. "I asked you a question."

"No, sir," Niall spat out, breaths hard to come by.

"No what? You don't like your title?"

"No-yes, sir. I like it."

Zayn hummed and leaned over, laying his front to Niall's back. He put his lips to Niall's ear and licked along the shell. "I've told you. When we're intimate, it's Zayn."

Niall was so confused. Zayn had just been ripped a new one about getting too close, letting himself get distracted, but he still wanted this intimacy. "Zayn," Niall breathed out in relief.

Zayn leaned up on his hands. "Now, we'll start easy. If it's too much, say 'holiday', and it'll stop." He dipped down and bit at Niall's neck. "But I think you'll enjoy this."

Then, Zayn's warmth was gone and Niall shivered from the rush of cool air on his hot skin. He needed Zayn back, on him, in him. When Zayn did come back, it was with something in his hand. Niall strained his neck to try and see, but then Zayn pushed his head into the mattress and covered his eyes with his long fingers. His thumb slipped down Niall's face and into his mouth, pulling on his cheek.

"You know I don't care what they say, right?" Cool strips of leather fluttered down Niall's spine. "They can say what they want about you, about us. I am not my father. And you are not just a slave. I hope for you to be so much more."

The first hit was barely there, but it surprised Niall nonetheless, making him yelp and lift his hips off the bed. Niall closed his lips around Zayn's thumb and sucked. Zayn hummed and leaned down to place a kiss on Niall's ruddy cheek right next to his hand. "That's good, baby."

Another swat, just as soft. Niall groaned and squeezed his body tight. Zayn played the flogger in circles over his body before giving him another. Niall sucked harder on Zayn's thumb, teeth digging into his knuckle as Zayn hit him again.

"I don't care what my advisors have to say. You obey me and me alone, understand?" Niall nodded as best he could under Zayn's pushing hand. "You're so good, baby." Zayn removed his hand from Niall's face and stood up. "I think ten for your disobedience is good for our first time. Then I'll give you exactly what you want."

Niall arched off the bed and whined into the duvet. "That's right, love. I'll give you my cock just as soon as you've taken your punishment." Niall nodded into the bedding and tugged reflexively on the restraints, groaning when they rubbed on his pale wrists. "Count for me."

With that the first of his real swings came down on Niall's ass, leaving a stinging sensation behind and making Niall cry out. Once he inhaled a gulping breath, he choked out. "One, Zayn."

Niall could practically feel the pride rolling off Zayn's skin. The second hit was just as hard but on the other side of Niall's ass. "Two, Zayn."

Third, fourth, fifth. Niall had fading red marks up his back and tears in his eyes. "Oh, God. Five, Zayn." Niall was leaking down from his slit onto the bed. Zayn gave him another, just as the last marks were disappearing. "Six, Zayn." Niall's voice was mostly gruff now, tears stuck in his throat.

"I can't believe I only have four more," Zayn complained. "I could watch you like this forever."

Seven, Eight, Nine.

"Please, Zayn," Niall begged. "Please, fuck me!"

"Two added for speaking out of turn," Zayn informed calmly. Niall scratched at his palms with his blunt nails.

"Yes, Zayn," he acquiesced.

Zayn swung the flogger through the air a couple times, the strips whistling, before landing his next hit across the small of Niall's back. "Ten, Zayn," Niall groaned.

"Two more, baby. Then, I get to fuck you."

Niall nodded with need, raising up on his toes to present better. Zayn groaned and squeezed Niall's ass in his free hand. The slave pressed his face into the duvet to cry out in pleasure and pain. Zayn took the last two hits in succession, tired of waiting when he knew what he really wanted. Niall yelped but then counted them off obediently before spreading his legs, offering himself up for Zayn. The man of power pulled off his thin resort pants and tee quickly, losing patience.

"Not even gonna stretch you again after this morning." Niall moaned and arched at the words. Zayn went to the side table and pulled out the bottle of lube. He pumped a couple squirts onto his palm and dropped the bottle back into the drawer before slicking himself up.

Niall watched as Zayn's thin hand moved over himself, body inclining naturally towards him with want. He wanted to feel Zayn's hot skin on his palm. Zayn smirked down at him before kneeling on the bed by Niall's outstretched hand, as if he could read his thoughts. "Want to touch?"

Niall's fingers wiggled, trying to reach for him. Zayn relented and put his cock within Niall's reach. Niall's hand immediately started working, moving as best he could while cuffed. Zayn moaned and raked his hand through Niall's soft head of hair. "Fantastic, baby."

When Zayn started leaking shiny beads of precome from his tip, he pulled out of Niall's now slick grip and came behind him again. He pulled Niall's cheeks apart, showing off his smooth, hairless taint and hole. Zayn had to keep from burying his face in the soft skin and eating him out for days, instead just leaving a single, chaste kiss to his fairly relaxed rim.

Niall still whined for it, pushing back for more, but Zayn just dug his nails into the supple flesh in admonishment. He kept one hand spreading Niall open while he directed his stiff prick with the other. He rubbed the wet tip back and forth over Niall's hole a few times, teasing but also easing him into it, before sinking inside.

Niall's hand wrapped around the taut chains while Zayn pushed into him. "Oooohhh, fucking hell, Zayn."

"There's that mouth. Always getting you in trouble." Zayn rolled his hips inside Niall, making him clench. Zayn didn't wait to piston his hips, one hand firmly gripped on Niall's hip and the other pressed Niall into the bed between his shoulder blades.

Zayn was up on the balls on his feet, thrusting down into Niall's hole. Niall kept his back curved so Zayn could slide right in every time, lined up perfectly with his prostate. "Yes," Niall panted. "Keep going, Zayn."

Zayn laughed breathlessly. "Like I'd stop." He could feel Niall clenching tighter around him, giving him a fire-like pull on his cock. "I'm gonna come, baby."

Niall nodded eagerly. "Come on, Zayn. Come in me."

Zayn's fingertips were ghostly white where they were leaving bruises on Niall's hip. "Need me to mark you? Fill you up so everyone knows who you belong to."

A sob wracked Niall's chest. "Please," he begged.

Zayn gave Niall a handful of hard jabs to his bundle of nerves, just for the way Niall would tighten on him, before the darker boy was scratching at Niall's bony hip and coming into his hole.

"Can I come? Please, canicome canicome," Niall pleaded, rocking back fast on Zayn's slow thrusts.

Zayn rolled through his aftershocks as he lowered to Niall's back. "Come for me, baby."

Niall moaned Zayn's name and clenched around Zayn's still twitching length. His tip rubbed harshly against the duvet as his dick spurt cum across the bedding.

Zayn let his loose body fall on top of Niall, arms coming around his shoulders and chest. "That was amazing, Ni." Niall hummed happily and leaned his head back on Zayn's shoulder. Zayn crawled up Niall's body to release his wrists from his binds. They fell heavy to the bed and Zayn pulled his slave up towards the headboard and into his chest, kissing his sweaty temple.

"I don't care what they say, baby. You're more than a slave to me. I'll make sure of it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part! Also, this is the last of my Best of shots for Volume I and II! 
> 
> You'll see my best again after I've finished Volume III...down the line, of course :D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it all!
> 
> xoxo

"Don't be nervous, sir. You'll do great."

"Please, Niall, for the millionth time, call me Zayn."

Niall chewed on his lips nervously. "I thought that was only when we...," Niall looked around the semi-crowded room filled with TV crew members and assistants, "you know."

"When we have sex? Loud, fantastic sex," Zayn teased just a little too loud.

Niall clasped a hand over his mouth nervously, and then quickly withdrew it. "I'm sorry."

Zayn took his hand, face split in a grin. "You should never be sorry for touching me."

"I shouldn't touch you here. Not in front of everyone," Niall concluded.

Zayn was about to give his first big speech as President since his Inaugural Speech. This was their second day back from the island and Niall was withdrawing quickly, despite how close they'd gotten over the time away. Even after Zayn's visit from Paul, he managed to assure the boy that he was welcome in Zayn's arms anytime.

But now Niall was antsy and fidgeting and Zayn just wanted to calm him, soothe him. "You look more nervous than me," Zayn joked.

Niall's eyes went wide. "I'm so sorry. I'm making you more nervous with my nerves. I should go." He turned to run, but Zayn caught his wrist.

"Let's both go for a moment." Niall looked confused, but Zayn just pulled him along, out of the room. He had to wave off a few attendants and one body guard before they were at a room down the hall.

He whipped Niall into the room and shut the door behind them. Niall was crossing and uncrossing his fingers; a sign that, Zayn was quickly learning, meant nerves. He pushed Niall back against the wall and pulled him into a kiss by the back of his neck. Niall hummed, pleased, and melted into Zayn's hold.

Niall's tentative hands found Zayn's hips, fingers barely pressed to his suit jacket. "Ni," Zayn breathed against his lips. Niall hummed again. "Touch me like you did on the island. Forget where we are. I miss you."

"I'm right here, sir-Zayn, I mean."

"No," Zayn rubbed his thumb along Niall's jaw. "I miss the way you looked at me, and didn't hesitate to touch me."

"We're in company, sir."

"Do you see anyone?" Niall didn't look away, but shook his head. "Then touch me, and I promise you won't have to worry about company soon."

Niall's hands finally gripped onto Zayn's hips, but he said, "You keep saying that, but I don't know what that means."

Zayn shrugged off his jacket, leaning away to toss it on a chair, and then dropped to his knees. Niall looked down at him with his mouth dropped open. "It means, we are equals, and soon everyone will know. But, for now, I just want you to know." He slid his hands up Niall's thighs, the slick material of his trousers fluttering against Zayn's palms. When he reached Niall's zipper he thumbed along it, applying pressure just enough to make the blond inhale sharply.

"Z-Zayn, what are you-" Zayn flicked open the button on his bottoms and pulled slowly on the zipper. "Please, sir, you don't have to. Let me please you."

"You don't want me to?" Zayn asked but sounded like he already knew the answer. He pressed his lips to the dark grey material of Niall's pants, making Niall stutter a breath.

"Of course, but-"

"Then, no but. I want to, and you want me to. So I will." Zayn pulled his trousers down and latched his mouth over Niall's semi, feeling as he got thicker under his tongue.

"You shouldn't be- usually Master's don't- _God_ , Zayn." Zayn chuckled with his mouth suctioned to Niall's bulge.

He pulled back to see a large wet patch from his saliva and another smaller one a little further down and over to the left where Niall had started to leak precome. He kept massaging Niall's thighs and kissing his clothed length, just to watch as Niall's cock shifted under his pants, moving up to his hip and making a hard line. "Jesus, that's beautiful."

Niall groaned and let his head fall to the wall. "Zayn."

Zayn looked up at him, dark lashes shielding part of his blown pupils. "What is it, baby? What do you want?"

"Please, sir."

"You have to tell me, Ni." Zayn let his thumb trail lightly back and forth along Niall's length.

"I want-" He bit his lip and shook his head. "Whatever you want."

Zayn tried not to sigh in exasperation. "Tell me what you want, Niall, or I won't give you anything." Suddenly Zayn's hands were gone and his warm breath was no longer fanning over Niall's cock.

"No! I want-" Niall furrowed his brows and looked down at Zayn with scared, but needy, eyes. "Your mouth, please, sir."

Zayn smiled wide, teeth shining in the dim light of the room. "See? That wasn't so bad. And now you get to have me." He licked a strip from Niall's base to his tip, which was now poking out from his waistband. Niall shuddered and his hand clamped on Zayn's shoulder.

"More," the slave barely whispered.

"Oh, now I've created a monster," Zayn teased, but tugged Niall's pants down with his thumbs. Niall's prick bobbed into the air and Zayn put his hand flat next to it on Niall's pelvis, stroking his thumb along the underside.

Niall just laughed breathless and airy, as he smiled down at Zayn. "Thank you, sir."

"Zayn,"he reminded.

"Zayn. Thank you, Zayn."

"Don't thank me yet. Save your praise for when I actually make you come."

"God," Niall moaned. "Yes, please."

"So polite," Zayn commended. "You should be rewarded."

Niall nodded frantically before Zayn led Niall's dick, with just his thumb and pointer finger, to his lips. He let the tip sit against his bottom lip, his tongue flicking against the slit for a minute.

Niall took in uneven gulps of air between biting his lips and loosing tiny moans. "Zayn," he pleaded. "You're teasing."

Zayn smirked and stroked Niall with just those two fingers. "That I am. I've been wanting to do this for days and I'll take my time, thank you."

"But your speech-"

"Can wait. I'm pleasuring you, and that's more important."

Niall shook his head. "I'm not."

Zayn licked his tongue flat from Niall's balls to his tip, making Niall whine. "You are. Admit it, and I'll suck you off."

"I'm not more important than your country," he huffed when Zayn blew over his spit, sending chills up Niall's spine, "and you know it."

"What I know," he kissed Niall's shaft, "is that you are," he kissed higher up, "so much more to me," another kiss, "than anything political." He left one final kiss on Niall's cock head. "Now admit it." Zayn closed his lips just on the very end of Niall's wet head and sucked.

Niall groaned and nodded. "Okay, okay, I admit it."

Zayn pulled off and licked the precome off his lips. "I want to hear you say it."

"I'm, I'm more important- Jesus."

"Very good," Zayn assured and promptly took Niall into his mouth. Niall's hand flew to Zayn's dark hair, but quickly went back to his shoulder and squeezed. Zayn bobbed his head slowly and made a displeased sound around Niall's dick before grabbing Niall's hand and moving it back to his hair.

"I-" He moaned. "I don't want to-to mess it u-up."

Zayn moaned again and Niall's fingers clinched. The President pulled off and ran his lips up and down Niall's shaft before admitting, "I don't care. I want you to," against it.

Niall's face scrunched up in pleasure as Zayn took him back in his mouth. His hand was moving in sure strokes at Niall's base, and his lips were stretched around Niall's pink cock. "I'm close, Zayn." Zayn hummed, pleased, and took him deeper. Niall's fingers tightened more, almost yanking on Zayn's locks. "Sir, pull off, please," Niall whined.

Zayn groaned and took Niall to the back of his throat before pulling back and bobbing his head again. He sputtered just a little, throat fluttering around Niall's head, making the submissive cry out his Master's name and spill down his throat. Zayn sucked him through it until Niall was curling in on himself with sensitivity.

Zayn pulled off and sat back on his heels, pleased smile on his face. When Niall looked down, Zayn stuck his tongue out and pulled Niall down to kiss him, shoving his own cum into the blond's mouth. Niall's eyes fluttered shut as he moaned at his own taste.

Zayn let Niall go and stood up, dusting off his knees and grabbing his jacket. "Feel better?"

"Yeah," Niall mumbled, dazed and dopey.

"We should go. I'm already late," Zayn smirked, "and we wouldn't want to upset the company."

Niall was still panting, just leaning against the wall with his pants at his knees and his trousers around his ankles, cock softening between his legs.

Zayn chuckled and kissed his slack lips. "I had no idea I was so good at that."

"You are," Niall hummed.

He pulled Niall's bottoms up, adjusting him and closing his zipper and button. "Okay, love, let's go."

Niall nodded, swallowing hard to get his bearings again. "You're late," he noted, obviously missing that Zayn had already said it.

"That I am. So let's..." He thumbed towards the door. They headed back to the prep room and found everyone running around like crazy. When people noticed them, everything froze and Zayn's Head of Staff threw his hands up.

"There you are. For Christ's sake, come on." He tugged Zayn along. When Zayn got to side stage and his staffer noticed Niall was still attached to his other hand, he huffed. "You have to leave your toy here."

Zayn's jaw went tight and he narrowed his eyes at the man. "He's coming with me."

"What? No, he's not."

Zayn leveled the man with a glare. "He is." With that, Zayn pulled a stunned Niall with him onto the stage in front of a room full of bright lights and frantic camera flashes. Zayn squared his body with the podium and kept hold of Niall's hand. "Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen. I know that I have a whole speech planned, and I will get to it," he assured. "But first, I'd like to make something very clear."

He let go of Niall's hand to loop his arm around the boy's waist. "This is Niall Horan, son of Ambassador Horan of Ireland. He is no longer my slave." Niall, along with most of the crowd, went dead still, all of them holding their breath. "He is free from all contracts and conditions that brought him to me."

Niall started to freak. Zayn was giving him back. He didn't want him. He could feel his hairline start to sweat, renewing the tacky line already there from his orgasm. "Please, sir," he turned and spoke lowly. Zayn turned when he heard the frantic layer over Niall's voice. "I'll be better, please."

Zayn just shook his head. He put a hand to Niall's cheek. "I won't have you as my slave anymore." Niall opened his mouth to beg, but Zayn pressed his thumb to it. "Because I'd rather have you as my boyfriend."

The crowd loosed an audible gasp. Zayn turned back to the mic. "Niall Horan is my equal, my lover, my partner. Not my slave. I am not his Master. And hence forth, I plan to abolish the tradition of gifting sex slaves to the political family upon Inauguration."

Niall's lip was trembling, tears forming in his eyes. "Zayn," he breathed, and the darker boy turned to him. Niall just took his face in both hands and brought him in for a firm, powerful kiss. "Thank you," he murmured when they broke apart, foreheads tipped together.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

The crowd exploded with shouts of 'sir' and Zayn's title, all wanting answers, but Zayn couldn't take his eyes of Niall's glowing blue ones to save his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
